The Seven Guardians
by Dexys
Summary: When Sonic and friends are trapped in a cave they find a prophecy stating that seven people are destined to save the planet from ultimate destruction. SONAMY SHADKARIN HARANG
1. Prolouge

_**DISCLAIMER**_

_**Sonic and friends belong to SEGA and Sonic Team**_

_**Harry, Billy, Karen and Matt belong to me**_

_**Kayden and Leyla belong to Xtreme Flame Prince Kayden**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**PROLOUGE**_

_**Long ago on a distant planet outside of our solar system was a planet, Mobius. Mobius was home to anthropomorphic animals called Mobians. It was said that during an ancient time their was an age filled with chaos and mis-guidance. An evil sorceror by the name of Dimitirius attempted to ravage the land. However he was stopped by seven warriors chosen by Chaos to protect the planet. Dimitirius was stopped by the seven and the planet was restored to it's natural order. However, the seal on Dimitirius shall release him within a thousand years time.**_

_**Now it is said that seven will be chosen a thousand years later, in our time. These seven will travel to the ends of the planet to unleash their spritual powers and seal Dimitirius once more.**_

_**These seven are...**_

_**THE SEVEN GUARDIANS**_

_**CHAPTER 1: THE PROPHECY**_

_**ARIEN MOUNTAINS**_

_**14:33 HOURS**_

It was a beautiful day, sun shining, birds singing. The perfect day to go hiking. Which is exactly what nine people planned to do. Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Matt, Harry, Billy and Karen were happily going along used to hiking. However the two others with them: Kayden and Leyla, who were visiting, decided to come along not really into hiking, but it was better than doing nothing.

"Does anyone actually know where we are going?" Kayden asked as he sat down on a mountain path grabbing his water bottle then drinking some of the liquid.

"No, but that's the fun of it we just go where the wind blows!" Sonic said sitting next to Kayden. Altough the two hadn't noticed a certain orange fox did.

"Guys, look behind you!" Tails shouted pointing at a cave. The two looked down the lightless, rocky abyss.

"Hey, Kay. Up for a little cave exploration?" Sonic asked. The wolf smiled.

"Ready when you are." Kayden responded.

As soon as everyone had reached the path they all got their hiking gear ready and entered the cave.

"_Oh, through the cave we go, through the cave we go!_" Sonic sang on and on. Well at least until.

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID EXCUSE FOR A PINCOUSHIN!!!" Shadow shouted through the darkness.

"Well, sorry!" Sonic said.

Billy looked slightly worried. "Uh, guys? Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Of coure! Don't worry, man!" Harry said.

And then the cave entrance collapsed.

"What the?!" Sonic shouted.

A flashlight turned on. Shadow was holding it. "Shit! We've been blocked in!" He shouted.

Then the flashlight hit something odd. It was writing on the wall. It was in Ancient Mobian.

"What's it say?" Sonic asked.

Tails looked at the writing. "Long ago on a distant planet outside of our solar system was a planet, Mobius. Mobius was home to anthropomorphic animals called Mobians. It was said that during an ancient time their was an age filled with chaos and mis-guidance. An evil sorceror by the name of Dimitirius attempted to ravage the land. However he was stopped by seven warriors chosen by Chaos to protect the planet. Dimitirius was stopped by the seven and the planet was restored to it's natural order. However, the seal on Dimitirius shall release him within a thousand years time. Now it is said that seven will be chosen a thousand years later, in our time. These seven will travel to the ends of the planet to unleash their spritual powers and seal Dimitirius once more." Tails said. "It's some sort of prophecy."

"But what could it mean?" Billy said.

Harry spotted a light. "Guys! I see light at the end of the cave! Come on!" Harry shouted as he ran for the light.

Eventually the nine hikers reached the outside again. After this little incident they decided to head for home.

Little did they know what was in store for them.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Well here we are Chapter One of yet another crazy fic from me, BlackThorn.**_

_**R&R!!!**_


	2. Elements

_**Chapter 2 is here!**_

_**----------------------------------------------**_

_**THE SEVEN GUARDIANS**_

_**CHAPTER TWO: ELEMENTS**_

_**SONIC'S APARTMENT**_

Sonic, Kayden, Harry, Shadow, Knuckles, Amy, Tails, Leyla, Karen and Billy sat in Sonic's living room discussing about the prophecy. Well...Sonic wasn't.

"Come on! You don't believe that silly little thing do yo--"

"It's real." Harry interuptted. Sonic looked at him funny. "My ancestor, Rayne, was one of the guardians of the past, and if it's about to happen again. I'm sure I'd be chosen." Harry said.

Sonic crossed his arms and grinned. "You sounding a little cocky there, eh, Harry?" Sonic chuckled.

Harry growled. "Why you pompous little..." Harry was about to leap at Sonic when a red light appeared into the room. Everyone looked at the light as it formed into an orange echidna.

"Tikal!" Knuckles shouted.

Tikal smiled. "Yes, Knuckles, it is I, Tikal. I've come because the time of the Seven Guardians is upon us again. And the Master has chosen seven of you: Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Kayden, Harry, Karen and Billy."

"Us?" The seven that Tikal had just mentioned said. Tikal nodded and smiled. "Now each one of you will be taken by me to a certain place to face an obstacle. If you succed, you will be given a pendant which will give you elemental powers." Tikal said. "Now, Sonic I wish for you to come with me."

Sonic nodded and as he walked to Tikal they both disappeared.

The whole group sat in silence until. "So, what now?" Knuckles said. Everyone looked at Knuckles weirdly.

_**SOUTH ISLAND BAY**_

Tikal and Sonic reappeared on the bay looking down at the water below. Sonic began laughing.

"Something the matter, Sonic?" Tikal asked her blue friend.

Sonic's laughter became slow and nervous until he suddenly stopped. "You're kidding." Sonic said looking at Tikal obviously thinking...or hopeing that this was a creul joke and that his test had NOTHING to do with water.

"Sorry, Sonic. But to complete your test, you must overcome your fear." Tikal sighed. "In this water, near the bottom, is the water pendant, however a large rock blocks the path in the water once you get it. You'll figure what to do, but be careful, the pendant only gives you more air for a limited amount of time and if it comes off..."

"I'm dead." Sonic finished and he gulped. "Bombs away!!!" Sonic yelled as he dived into the river. He opened his eyes. _This is kinda cool. The river makes everything look blue! _Sonic thought. The blue hedgehog quickly swam slowly but surely he ended up reaching a cave only to start losing breath. _Shit! Gotta find that pendant...and fast! _Sonic began pushing himself to his limit going as fast as possible underwater. Eventually he found the pendant and grabbed it. He felt air return to his body and when he opened his mouth, incidently, of course, he found out he could now breathe underwater. _Thank you, pendant! _Sonic then looked as the boulder fell, blocking the cave entrance. _Ok, Sonic. Think! There's gotta be a way...I've got it! My Sonic Wind attack! _Sonic began twisting in the water. "Sonic...WIND!!!" Sonic turned into a tornado and placed, not only out of the cave, but out of the river.

Sonic flew and landed onto the bay. He grinned. Tikal laughed, clapping her hands together rapidly. "Well done, Sonic, well done!" Tikal said happily. Sonic bowed. Then he went other to Tikal and they both disappeared.

_**SONIC'S APARTMENT**_

Knuckles sighed. "God how long are th--HOLY SHIT!!!" Knuckles shouted as Sonic and Tikal came from nowhere.

"Right. Knuckles?" Knuckles got up from behind the fallen chair he had fell over when Sonic and Tikal appeared. "It's your time." Tikal said. Knuckles walked over and disappeared. Sonic walked over.

"She made me swim." The others laughed. "Really."

_**ROCKY CAVERNS**_

Knuckles and Tikal ended up atop one of the taller parts of the caverns. They stood looking at a giant boulder. "Right, Knuckles, you have to destroy the boulder, which is easy for you. But then the hard bit comes when you have to use the pendant, you'll see it when you destroy the boulder, and reform the boulder." Tikal instructed. Knuckles nodded. Then he reeled his fist back and smashed his hand into the boulder. It began cracking until it collapsed into pieces.

Knuckles then saw the pendant he picked it up and put it over his neck. He felt a searing power, for a moment his eyes glowed green. He closed his eyes and lifted his hands. The boulder pieces levitated. Then Knuckles began moving his hands around each other, as if scrunching up an invisible paper ball. The pieces of brown rock began spinning and connecting to each other, eventually the boulder was back to a it was. Knuckles grinned.

"Knuckles, you seem to be a natural with the power!" Tikal said.

"Thanks, Tikal. It akes sense since the pendants use Chaos' power, and I'm the guardian of the Master Emerald." Knuckles said.

Tikal nodded. "Indeed it does." The two then disappeared.

_**SONIC'S APARTMENT**_

Sonic and the others saw Knuckles and Tikal return with the same white ball of light.

Tikal smiled. "Kayden?"

Kayden got up a walked to her and they disappeared.

_**FIRE DOME**_

Kayden and Tikal appeared in a colleseum with fire blocking the exits.

"So what now...?" Kayden asked Tikal but she just shrugged.

Kayden smacked his head. "...of all of the tests to not know the challenge it had to be mine..." Kayden mumbled. Then the ground shook ominously. "What the...?"

Suddenly a giant creature made completely of fire landed right in front of Kayden and Tikal.

"Holy--" Kayden was silenced when the creature smacked him into a colleseum wall.

Kayden growled and began running at the creature but he slipped and fell. Then the fire creature went to step on Kayden. _I'm gonna--wait that black thing on it's foot! _Kayden kicked up into the air, not only preventing himself from getting squished but hitting the black bulge on the strange creature's foot. It screeched and recoiled backwards.

Kayden grinned. _It's weak spot is the black thing on it's foot! _Everytime the creature went to squash Kayden, the wolf would spring kick away, hitting the bulge in the process.

After a while, Kayden began getting tired. _This thing isn't dying! _Then Kayden fell and landed on his leg.

CRACK!!!

Kayden yelled out and held his thigh, which had a bone popping out. "Ah!...Fuck!" Then Kayden was shrouded in darkness he looked up the foot inches from his face. In panic, Kayden punched the black spot on the creature's foot...but this time it popped! The creature screamed out as it fell backwards.

Kayden looked at the now dead creature. "Damn...now that's what I call a close shave!" Kayden said. Tikal ran over to him. "Kayden! You okay?" Tikal asked worriedly.

"Yeah...ngh!" Kayden gritted his teeth as he popped his bone back into his leg with another sickening crack. Kayden then got up altought he still winced from the searing pain in his thigh. Then Tikal touch Kayden's shoulder and then the two disappeared.

_**SONIC'S APARTMENT**_

Everyone was talking when Kayden and Tikal returned. As soon as they did Kayden sat down. "You ok, hun?" Leyla asked. Kayden nodded. "I'm fine."

"Shadow?" Tikal said. Shadow walked over to Tikal.

"Let's go." Shadow said and the two left.

_**THUNDER DOME**_

The two appeared in a cave like arena.

"Hmm...where's my challenge?" Shadow asked Tikal.

Tikal looked up. "Another one of them!" Tikal said, alarmed. A furry creature with it's hair standing on end roared at the two. It's had a red blister on it's chest.

"Hmm...that wart might be it's weak spot." Shadow said and he back flipped as the creature slammed it's foot down. "Chaos...SPEAR!" Nothing happend. Shadow raised a brow. "Tikal? Why aren't my Chaos powers working?"

"The challenge prevents using mystical powers, all you have is your body!" Tikal said.

"Hmph! I can still take this thing down!" Shadow said as he began running at the creature, he jumped as it tried to squash it and ran up his arm, then he jumped and kicked the creature on the blister. The creature screamed. Shadow chuckled and activated his air shoes, the fire burnt the wart causing the creature to fall to the floor, writhing in pain. Shadow walked onto it's chest and smirked. "Game over, you foul beast for..." Shadow stomped on the creature's blister, causing it the explode, killing the creature. "...I am THE Ultimate Life Form!" Shadow then jumped off the creature.

"Good job, Shadow!" Tikal cheered. Shadow smirked and walked over to her and the two disappeared.

_**SONIC'S APARTMENT**_

"That was quick!" Sonic said as the two returned.

"So...who's next?" Billy asked nervously.

"You." Tikal replied. Billy gulped and walked over. Then the two disappeared.

_**ABANDONED WAREHOUSE**_

Billy and Tikal appeared in the dark and slightly damp warehouse.

"This is nice." Billy said sarcasticly. "So...what's my poison?" Billy said.

"It's simple, really. All you must do is destroy five boxes with your mind...at the same time." Tikal said.

"...Okay?..." Billy said. He pressed his fingers to his forehead and closed his eyes. Five boxes began floating in mid-air and then after a while the boxes began breaking until...BOOM! They exploded. "Does it count if they go boom?..." Billy asked.

"Yeah...I think." Tikal said scratching behind her head.

"Alright!" Billy said as he jumped up into the air, raising his fist. The two disappeared.

_**SONIC'S APARTMENT**_

The two appeared.

"And...someone else breaks the record!" Sonic said.

"My challenge was easy, though, my head hurts!" Billy complained.

"You'll get used to it." Tikal said to Billy. "Now...Karen?"

Karen got up and ran over and the two disappeared.

"She seemed a bit enthustiastic to leave." Billy said.

"We've been teasing her for the two minutes you were gone." Sonic said.

Billy shook his head, disappointed at his friends.

_**ICE CAVE**_

The two appeared and Karen looked around. "So, what am I doing?" Karen asked.

"Melt some ice to water and freeze it back into an ice ball." Tikal said. Karen nodded. She lifted her hands and closed her eyes. Some of the ice broke off of the cave wall and melted, floating in mid-air.

Karen's eyes scrunched up and she clenched her fists. The water swirled around and formed a water ball and they froze into an ice ball. Karen then collapsed.

"Oh no! I feared this would happen!" Tikal said as she teleported the herself and Karen back to...

_**SONIC'S APARTMENT**_

"Karen!" Harry shouted running up to his fallen sister.

"Don't worry, she's alive...Harry?" Tikal said.

Harry nodded and picked Karen up and gave her to Sonic. Harry then walked to Tikal and they both disappeared.

_**AROYNIN CLIFFS**_

The two appeared on top of a mountain. "Right, Harry. All you must do is use your powers to float across to the other cliff. This may seem easy but the powers you are to posses are really hard to control."

Harry nodded as Tikal instructed him. He closed his eyes and began to focus. He bearly left the ground before he plopped back down. Then he tried again he lifted high, then fell flat on his face. He growled and then he lifted. "Yes!" Harry began focusing, floating over to the other cliff when he stopped floating and began plummeting. "Shhhhhiiiiiittttt!" Harry shouted as he fell towards the ground.

"Harry!" Tikal shouted as Harry kept plummeting and then...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**--------------------------------------**_

_**There it's finally done! Jesus Christ! phew! Anyways,**_

_**R&R!!!**_


	3. Before Ground Zero

_**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG: THE SEVEN GUARDIANS**_

_**By**_

_**SASUKE NAKAMORU HEJJIHOGGU**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Entering Ground Zero**_

_I feel towards the ground and an amazing speed, the wind smacked me with cold air. As I plummeted towards the ground…I could hear a voice inside of my head._

"_Do not threat, my child. I will help you."_

_My mother…was that her? It couldn't of…but…_

Harry suddenly stopped falling towards the earth. "What the--?" Harry then began floating in the air, he rose up back to the top of cliffs and then he landed on the rock a foot away from the one Tikal was on.

"You did it! Woo!" Tikal cheered.

Harry chuckled. "YES!!!" Harry yelled out in pride. A grin was stretching onto his face.

Harry floated back to Tikal. "Well, you took a little too long and we missed our spot."

"Our spot?" Harry questioned, a brow raised in confusion.

Tikal nodded. "Yes, our stop. You didn't think travelling from place to place via teleportation would be that simple did you?"

Harry chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER…**

The two were sitting by a fire that burned with gentle but hot flames.

After a while, Harry decided to start a conversation. "So, when are we going to be able to head home?"

"By sunrise."

"Oh, right." Harry couldn't stop looking at Tikal. "What was it like…in your time?"

"My father was a deranged lunatic who killed my mother and attempted to destroy the world before Chaos killed _**him**_. It was awesome."

Harry could tell from her voice that she was not only being sarcastic but found it a very touchy issue. "Sorry…" Harry took a deep breath then sighed.

"My father said I was worthless…maybe he was right."

"I don't think you're worthless." Harry said. Tikal looked at him and smiled. Harry smiled back.

"Thank you."

"No prob."

The two sat together and after a while the fire burned out and the two drifted off to sleep.

Before Harry went to sleep he whispered only one thing to the sleeping figure beside him. "I love you…"

_**CHAPTER END**_

_**Done. Hope you liked it.**_

_**R&R!!!**_


End file.
